


When the Devil Comes to Visit

by Lonewritersclub



Series: Warmer This Way [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: A lot of demeaning action, Batjokes, Belle Reve, Deadjokes, Harvy, Joker is bored in his cell, Light Angst, Medication, Mental Health Issues, Prison, Task Force X, Waller knows who's fucking who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonewritersclub/pseuds/Lonewritersclub
Summary: That’s when his gaze landed on the dark skinned, sturdy looking woman standing in front of the doorway clad in a dark red suit jacket and straight black trousers.Joker squinted his eyes at her, trying to make out her identity but all he could identify her as, was the Devil.





	When the Devil Comes to Visit

Joker is once again staring off into the little slice of sky he manages to see through the multiple layers of reinforced glass and bars while lying on his back. It was yet another boring day ahead of him. He had just had his breakfast of around twenty white little pills and a tall glass of stale orange juice and he was feeling dazed and confused inside his skull. At least that meant he could stop brooding about what a sweet time Frost, and possibly Harley, were taking to break him out.

Sometimes when he got to thinking about it, he started worrying that maybe Jonny was dead or locked up himself and that Harley was staying with the Soiled Lady for good. He didn’t like that dropped feeling inside his tummy when the thought of having to stay here for a lot longer than he had planned hit his heavily medicated fuzzy brain.

Joker found himself turning on his right side without much realization. That’s when his gaze landed on the dark skinned, sturdy looking woman standing in front of the doorway clad in a dark red suit jacket and straight black trousers.

Joker squinted his eyes at her, trying to make out her identity but all he could identify her as, was the _Devil_. The expression on her unfazed and stern face was determined yet calculating.

She started walking towards his cage, the clink of her flat expensive shoes echoing in the vast space of the hall. The guards overlooked Joker with more focus than ever before, trigger finger as ready as if they were in the enemy’s camp.

Well, in some sense, that was exactly how it was.

But there was clearly something about this woman that changed the dynamic of the game.

The guards allowed her to walk by herself all the way to the bars of his cage. She regarded Joker with sharp estimating eyes as the guard by the cage door opened the way for her to get right by the glass encasing they had Joker locked up in.

Joker smiled at her. Almost welcomingly as she entered the cage all self-assured despite the reservation.

There was something about her that reminded Joker of Batman. However, this woman was cold and remorseless which the Batman was not. She looked at Joker hard through the armoured glass wall as she thought to herself quietly, arms calmly resting by her sides.

She didn’t need to feign her confidence. She knew her place – and that was above everyone else.

“Why, you must be Ms Waller!” Joker exclaimed in realization with a string of giggles following it. The woman was not swayed by this even when Joker curled into himself in his fit of shaking laughter from recognising what exactly was taking place.

“We’ve met before. Though I doubt that you would remember”, she responds with a deep and firm voice but also playful at the end of her sentence. But playful on her own accord.

She’s making fun of _him_.

Joker frowns, the corners of his mouth turning downwards.

“I remember”, he argues. They met under the pouring bullet rain when he had gone to pick up Harley with a hijacked helicopter of hers.

She smiles, satisfied with herself.                                                                                                                                              

“Good.”

She starts looming over him by walking around his glass cell with well measured, poised steps. Joker isn’t so happy about that. His narrowed eyes trace her movements carefully, fingers digging into the padding of his floor.

“Then you know who you’re dealing with”, she adds as she comes to a stop by the opposite side of where she had begun from.

Joker sits up slowly, keeping his gaze trained on her, fighting the sedative drugs in his system.

Waller’s observing eyes suddenly land on Joker’s arm - the sensitive pale skin raised with goosebumps from the chilly air of the hall.

“What do you want?” Joker questions her bluntly, abnormal for his nature. She brings out unnerving new colours in him. She regards him thoughtfully before answering but is quick with her response.

“How would you like a big warm sweater?” she asks daringly. Joker wants to just turn his back to her by now but there’s something so dangerously predatory about her that even he doesn’t dare to do so.

When no answer comes, she tries again unwaveringly.

“A big warm _purple_ sweater?”

Oh, she’s definitely making fun of him now.

Within a single second, Joker has stood up and made his way right over to her, both of his palms pressed flat on the glass wall in front of her, leaning in as much as possible before his nose is squeezed against the cool surface.

The sound of guns being cocked is heard inside the hall. Neither of them pay mind to it.

“Purple? With a big black bat right on the front?” Joker asks with saucer big eyes. His breath slightly fogs up the glass. She meets his untamed, all-consuming gaze with ease, demanding chin slightly raised upwards.

“Yes”, she retorts. “With a big black bat on the front.”

Joker’s eyes are mere slits as a wide smile forms on his bright red lips. His knees buckle up, his hands sliding down the wall as he drops down onto his knees.

“Oh goodie…” he murmurs to himself facing the soft floor.

“Yes. A warm purple sweater with a bat on the front. With one condition.”

Ah, there it is finally. She’s going to ask him now. She’s going to make him join her batshit crazy team of baddies to fight the good people’s wars so that blue blood will be saved if anything goes wrong. Well, she has another thing coming for her no matter what strings she has in her reach to pull.

Joker looks up to her innocently, patiently waiting. She stares at him steadfastly.  

“You will be good here and take all your pills”, she says, her voice nearly gentle as she speaks. Joker’s mouth opens into a gape involuntarily.

“This is no Arkham but I want you to be as sane as I can have you in here. I won’t have you attacking my guards and taking advantage of the other inmates for whatever purposes you might have. And I won’t have you risking your own life to defy my word – I will kill you if you cross a line”, she states. “I just know I will have a very angry flying rodent squeaking in my ear afterwards which I wish to avoid.”

If nothing else, hearing that last bit does make Joker quite happy. However, he can’t help but feel a bit offended that Waller won’t even offer him to join her stupid Task Force X. Is he not good enough for her? Is he so pitiful that she even needs to come here herself to get him to stop fucking around?

When Joker turns his head away from her, hands dropping from the glass limply into his lap, one of her eyebrows shoots up in amusement.

“Wait a second… Did you think I came here to ask _you_ to join my task force even your little girlfriend was a part of before you came here through the wall and broke her out?”

Joker doesn’t say anything. Doesn’t move even an inch.

She snickers wholeheartedly.

“You must be truly mad to even consider that as a possibility. I would never make you a member of the task force. You’re unduly volatile and impossible to control. I wouldn’t touch your sorry crazy ass with a ten feet pole unless there’s at least one of these grenade proof walls between us. The only way to keep you in check, is to have you under tight lock and key – and that’s something we know how to do here in Belle Reve”, she says with a few more proud chuckles under her breath before making her way back to the door.

Joker can’t help but growl as he watches her stride off.

“Thanks to you, we’ve realized to make even some more adjustments to our security to remain as the most secure prison in the whole of USA”, she adds as an afterthought by the door when the guard locks it after her.

Joker simply glares at her, the drugs invading his bloodstream keeping him imprisoned to a pliant body.

“Keep swallowing your medicine and I’ll have that sweater coming your way soon enough. It’s not that hard to be good sometimes - not even for you, Joker”, she says as she turns and starts walking back to where she came from deep within the higher floors of the facility.

Joker finds himself lying back on the padded floor in resignation. The clicking of Waller’s shoes goes on in his ears before it halts for a mere second or two. She glances over to him over her deep red shoulder.

“After all, I’ve seen what a good boy you can be when Floyd’s around”, she quips with a toothy predacious smile. The metal door shuts behind her with a loud slam. The cold keeps seeping into Joker’s bones – he thinks they might have even turned to air conditioning one step cooler while she was here. He laughs at that.

Oh yes, she’s definitely the _worst_ of them all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's not smut this time but there will be more of that at some point. Who agrees with Waller for not taking Joker into her little group of savages? He's too unstable for that, in my opinion which unfortunately means no deadjokes on the battlefield ;(


End file.
